Purple Void
by oh boy they wont delete my acc
Summary: Kizmel and a rewrite (more of a original story) and AU. To be fit into a eventual rewritten timeline of all of the SAO original story and my Reimagined Life story. Go into the story for more details. Spoilers for progressive and all arcs of the story.
1. Prologue

A/N:

Ok, welcome to my new story, A Purple Void. Eventually I will rewrite all of SAO's in a huge new story to make it more accustomed to my main fic "A Reimagined Life" and adding OC's (such as Nobu, in my other fic "A Warrior Dressed in Blood") to have a band of merry adventurers (that was cringy sorry). This is kind of like Aaron the Wise's story "The Azure Swordsman" (which I recommend) but less of a full rewrite of SAO's event's and adding the OC's as much as just doing a full, different story.

WARNING: Spoilers for Progressive and main arcs

This story is about Kizmel and a sort of retelling of how she met Kirito in-game (she's an AI). If you guys don't care about spoilers, I'll do a quick recap of who Kizmel is and how Asuna and Kirito met her: Basically there is this huge side quest called Elf War. Which as the name implies, is a war between two races of Elves, dark elves and forest elves. The way to start the quest is to choose sides in this forest, which you choose a side (dark or forest) and fight the other side. In the book, Kirito did this quest before in the beta and in there, no matter how hard you tried, both elves would die when you chose either side. When Kirito and Asuna tried and chose the Dark Elf side they both fought as hard as they could and ended up saving the Dark Elf and killing the forest elf, getting Kizmel as basically a follower for the quest. Therefore, Kizmel and them go on adventures and they discover she is an AI with feelings and such (basically a Yui case but with a simpler AI).

Sorry for the long explanation;-;, I just wanted to explain this. I haven't read Vol 4 of Progessive either so I don't really know what happens so sorry ;( I'm getting it soon.

Anyway, this story is going to be a basic rewrite of the two POV's (Kirito/Asuna and Kizmel) and changing the story of the progressive arcs.

And now I've decided this is going to be a prologue chapter because this too long, so see you guys in the 1st chapter of Purple void ;)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:

I'm very, very sorry… I kinda messed up. 5 DAYS. 5 F%c$ing days without any signs of update!

First of all, (this is my bad excuse) I had a bunch of family stuff that happened, and then I went over to my friends… and I left my laptop *face palm*…So sorry

Anyway… This is the first actual chapter of Purple Void and…yeah. I'll also update A Reimagined Life for the people that want that tomorrow. I'm very, very sorry and I hope you enjoy this.

-0-

I had learned to fight my whole life ( **A/N: By the way this is Kizmel's POV right now** ) …fight for her Majesty. I had a boring life, always fighting, always treated as a soldier, nothing else. The only person that actually personally cared and knew me was my deceased sister… until I met them.

We had met on a day like any else, I was fighting against the Forest Elves and was about to lose when a couple of young, human, sword wielders, helped me… and won.

They were the second people in my life to actually care…they treated me like a friend, and even if they were weird humans, I tried to be friends back. We went through many adventures and I eventually became very close to them, even helping them through their "dungeons", which no other Dark Elf had ever done. As a result, I was…I was kicked out of my camp and had nowhere to go. They even offered to let me travel with them, which I graciously accepted.

-0-

"Say, Kizmel?" Asuna asked (A/N: No one's POV, by the way)

"Yes, what is it?" Kizmel responded in her normal serious tone of voice

Kazuto, Asuna, and Kizmel were on the 59th floor, after finishing up some business and deciding to stay and rest in their small house that they bought for the three of them.

"Do you think that…that Kirito like…um… _likes_ me?" Asuna said nervously, blushing and fidgeting.

"What do you mean?" Kizmel asked, completely oblivious to what she was asking.

"Like…um…loves me?" Asuna said the second to last world slowly.

"Yep" Kizmel blatantly stated

"What kind of answer was that?!" Asuna exclaimed

"I mean… are you asking this because you like him or…" Kizmel said, still with a bland expression and tone of voice on her face.

"…" Asuna muttered under breath, something about her being the worst person to talk to.

"Anyway…" Asuna said awkwardly, "Wanna go outside and kill some monsters inside the dungeon?"

"No, I'm good, thank you. Is it ok if I sleep?" Kizmel said, unemotionally as always.

"Ok…then I'll go with Kirito to grind" Asuna said, seemingly disappointed

-0-

"Kirito… do you think that Kizmel was acting kinda weird?" Asuna asked, shouting over their fighting.

"Well, maybe she's just feeling kinda weird I don't really know" Kirito stated blatantly

"Well, I'm going to head back now. You coming?" Asuna asked, running back

"No… I'll…uh…see you later" Kirito said, starting to fight another monster.

A/N:

Sorry for the ridiculously short chapter… I couldn't really think of anything…but more stuff will happen the next chapter :). See you guys in Reimagined Life tomorrow :P


End file.
